Light emitting diodes (LEDs) having many advantages such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, a fast response speed, environmental friendliness, and the like, compared to related art light sources, have been widely seen as next generation lighting sources, and have come to prominence as an important light sources in various products such as general lighting devices and in the backlights of display devices. In particular, LEDs based on Group III nitrides, such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, InAlGaN, and the like, commonly serve as semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
Recently, as LEDs have come into widespread use, utilization thereof has extended to light sources in high current and high output fields. Demand for LEDs in high current and high output fields has spurred ongoing research into improvements in light emitting characteristics in the art. In particular, in order to increase luminous efficiency through enhancements in crystallinity and increases in light emitting areas, semiconductor light emitting devices having light emitting nanostructures and a manufacturing technique therefor have been proposed.
In general, when an AlGaN electric charge blocking layer is used in nano-LEDs including light emitting nanostructures, the electrical charge blocking layer has a doping concentration similar to that of a p-GaN layer and has a thickness of approximately 10 nm. However, the light emitting nanostructures have different crystal planes, causing a difference in growth rates and impurity incorporation efficiency, and as a result, the use of the electric charge blocking layer increases a leakage current.
Accordingly, a need exists for an LED having characteristics of a diode operating within an intended operating voltage while having a reduced leakage current.